1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a V.8 protocol for identifying a modem type and a facsimile communication method.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, various communications such as communication by a personal computer and facsimile communication have been conducted through a conventional public line. Various modems are used for such communications. Particularly, in the computer communication, unique communication is conducted by each manufacturer and the communication is not established unless same type of modems are used at a transmitting station and a receiving station. Thus, a protocol (V.8 protocol) for identifying types of modems at the transmitting station and the receiving station and indicating a common modem has been proposed.
The V.8 protocol is executed by a full duplex communication. A V.34 modem is selected by the V.8 protocol and a communication protocol is executed in the full duplex communication by the V.34 modem and the image communication is executed in a half duplex communication.
When the V.8 facility is provided in the facsimile apparatus, it is necessary to attain communication capability with a facsimile apparatus having only a conventional T.30 protocol and communication capability with a facsimile apparatus which is not provided the V.34 facility but is provided with the V.8 protocol.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a facsimile apparatus and a facsimile communication method.
It is another object of the present invention to allow proper execution of the V.8 protocol and the facsimile communication protocol.
It still another object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus and a facsimile communication method which allow proper execution of the V.8 protocol even when a transmitting station is in a manual transmission mode and an input of a command to start the transmission is delayed.
In order to achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, a first signal indicating a V.8 protocol is transmitted in response to the reception of a digital identification signal indicating the provision of a V.8 facility, the V.8 protocol is executed in response to the reception of a modulated tone signal of the V.8 protocol, and when the digital identification signal indicating the provision of the V.8 facility is received without receiving the modulated tone signal, the first signal is retransmitted. Thus, even if the communication of the first signal fails once, the V.8 protocol can be executed.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the embodiments and the accompanying drawings.